


Insecurity in the face of love

by harryisqueen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Daddy Issues, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Cheryl, Insecurity, Jealous Cheryl Blossom, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Mild Language, Past Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Toni is lowkey loaded and a business woman, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: When you'd seen & been through what Cheryl's been through you would be insecure too.She avoided relationships at all costs.That was until she met Toni Topaz by nothing other than chance.





	Insecurity in the face of love

Some things Cheryl was pretty much certain of were,

  1. Trust no bitch
  2. Just because she was a stripper did not mean that she wasn’t pursuing higher education.
  3. Marriage & relationships suck.
  4. She was pretty much born to amount to nothing



She had started off with high hopes after high school young, naïve and full of dreams.

Her dreams were crushed 2 years into college when her Nana Rose died and suddenly all her college funds were cut off.

That was how she ended up in her situation.

Working at The Dollhouse strip club in Riverdale to not only pay off old student loan debt from her previous college experience but also paying off her current college bill.

She felt trapped in some ways as if she was wandering through a dark room with a blindfold.

But she knew she had to remain where she was.

It was her only source of income she could achieve at this point.

Well, more so her only source of income that didn't involve minimum wage.

It was her own fault she had to work in the first place.

She should have attempted to try and save up some cushion money instead of solely relying on others to pay her way through college.

It took everything for Cheryl to avoid ending up living on the streets.

“Hey, Bombshell you down to perform at a bachelor party on the Southside tonight? They’ll pay double & I swear it won’t end up like last time.”

Cheryl glanced up from her daydream to lock eyes with her boss Veronica Lodge.

Cheryl would be lying to herself if she said she’d never had a crush on the dark-haired girl.

“Have you established with these buffoons that I have a strict no touching policy with absolutely no exceptions,” Cheryl demanded.

“Yes, of course, I already made it clear as glass that if anyone lays a hand on you they will receive a hefty fine,” Veronica promised.

“Then tell those horny bastards I’ll be there tonight,” Cheryl said with a smirk.

*******

Cheryl pulled her lipstick across her bottom lip in a finishing swipe.

She rubbed her lips together then backed away from the mirror to get a look at herself.

She had never enjoyed looking in mirrors seeing as they only confirmed her own insecurities about herself.

The way her nose appeared too large, her mouth too small her stomach, thighs & biceps much too large.

Cheryl shook her head slightly stepping away from the mirror abruptly.

She couldn’t get into that right now.

She had somewhere to be and a paycheck to get.

*******

Cheryl climbed out of her car and stood up straight. She nearly fell over when she tried to walk on the uneven pavement and her stilettos did nothing to help the situation.

Cheryl made her way up to the address and knocked firmly on the door of a trailer.

With a startling jerk, the door was ripped open to reveal an intimidatingly large man with dark hair.

Even with the added height from her heels the man still seemed to tower over her.

He stared at her expectantly.

Fine.

She was going to the one to invite herself in.

“I’m Cherry Bombshell you all ordered me and here I am.”

Cheryl bit her lip seductively and watched as the man’s face transformed into an expression she could only describe as the Grinch when he was about to steal Christmas.

“Of course Ms Bombshell come right in.”

The man pulled the door open the rest of the way and stepped back so she could walk into the trailer.

“Gentlemen” He paused dramatically his eyes landing on the one girl in the room before continuing “and lady the stripper has arrived.”

Cheryl sauntered confidently into the trailer.

“Hello all I’m Cherry Bombshell and I’m here to give you all one hell of night but first I have one rule. You can look but don’t touch. If you do touch, there will be repercussions. Understand?”

Everyone nodded their heads.

Cheryl was pretty sure none of them were truly paying attention but oh well Veronica had already warned them.

“Alrighty then let’s get this show on the road.”

Cheryl bit her lip seductively as she dropped the large coat covering her body.

This action was immediately met with wolf whistles to which Cheryl barely contained her eye roll.

Everything was going perfectly fine she had ground on the soon to be married man as a request by those around him and even given a few of the others the time of day.

Everything was going fine.

Until an asshole thought to grab a handful of her breasts and squeezing was an appropriate thing to do.

“What the hell was that.”

Cheryl furiously spun around to face a blonde man.

“Were you just not paying attention when I gave you all one rule?” 

“I think your rule was bullshit. We didn’t hire you to just be able to gawk we could’ve gone to porn hub for that we need to be able to feel.”

The man then reached out once again this time cupping her breast and almost caressing it.

“I said keep your damn hands off me creep.” Cheryl snarled slapping his hand off.

“Didn’t think a common whore would be so sensitive to what she gets paid to do.” The man snorted.

Cheryl was shaking with anger as she reached out in anger to punch the dickhead.

However, before her hand could come in contact with his face a hand wrapped itself around her wrist pulling her backwards and away from the man.

Then Cheryl watched on in shock as the girl she had noticed earlier pulled back her own arm and punched him so hard Cheryl swore she heard a crack.

“What the hell.” The man whined as blood began to trickle out of his nose and down his face.

“Don’t what the hell me Chic. You’re out of the Serpents. I told all of you scumbags that Veronica said not to touch the dancer and since you can’t respect that rule or Cherry you’re out of the damn serpents. I don’t ever want to see you around here again.” The girl seethed getting directly in the man’s face.

The man Cheryl assumed was named Chic scurried up and went to leave but before leaving leaned over his shoulder “You’ll be getting my medical bill for my nose Toni.”

The girl merely flipped him off before turning to the rest of the men at the party.

“Sorry Jug but your party’s over.”

Cheryl wasn’t sure what to do as she watched everyone stand and leave the trailer one by one.

Cheryl was going to just follow them before a hand on her arm stopped her, she turned around to come face to face with the girl.

“Are you alright?” She asked in a soft voice.

Cheryl was baffled for a brief moment at the softness of her tone before getting her wits about her and clearing her throat.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“I would like to extend my sincerest apologies for what Chic did. It was uncalled for & he shouldn’t have put his hands on you nor called you those names.”

Damn this girl had the kindest brown eyes she’d ever seen.

“It’s fine I’m used to it,” Cheryl said.

“That’s still not an excuse for his behaviour. You shouldn’t have to be used to anything.”

Cheryl glanced down at her toes in her shoes and awkwardly shuffled them around a bit.

It wasn’t often that someone had any kind words for her.

“Before you leave would you like something else to wear? The temperature has dropped quite a bit and I’m sure the coat you were wearing earlier won’t do much to keep you warm.”

“I’m sorry what?” Cheryl asked confused.

“Would you like something else to wear? You might end up cold if all you have to wear is your coat.”

Cheryl found herself wondering what this girls name was.

She looked like a Brianna or a Sarah.

Most Sarah’s she had met were always nice.

“What’s your name?” Cheryl blurted.

The girl looked confused at Cheryl once again not answering her question.

“Toni.”

Toni.

Unexpected but fitting.

“Well, I’ve got to get going. Sorry if I ruined your friend’s bachelor party.”

“Are you sure you don’t want something warmer to wear?” Toni asked.

Shit.

Toni had asked her that three times now and she had ignored her every time.

“Yes sorry, that’d be great.”

Cheryl sat herself down on the sofa as she waited for Toni to grab her something to wear.

Cheryl normally hated it when people went to bat for her it made her feel as if she couldn’t defend herself.

She hated the thought of people thinking she couldn’t stand up for herself.

She hadn’t for the longest time but now she did.

However, when Toni defended her it wasn’t because she thought Cheryl couldn’t do it.

It was probably because if she had punched that man she most likely would have lost her job for harming a client.

Cheryl wasn’t used to people respecting her or taking up for her in any situation.

It made her feel good.

Like there was someone out there who didn’t think she was worth nothing because of her profession.

Cheryl jumped slightly in surprise as Toni reentered the living room.

“I got you a pair of sneakers along with the clothes because you looked about my size and there’s no way you could drive in those death traps.” She said gesturing to Cheryl’s 8 inches.

Cheryl scoffs “I can drive perfectly fine with them thank you, however, I will put the sneakers on because my feet hurt.”

Toni’s lips drew up slightly at Cheryl's statement.

Ignoring Toni Cheryl pulled on the leggings and sweatshirt then put the shoes on.

After she was dressed Cheryl stood up to leave.

“Thank you for all your help Toni it really does mean a lot.”

“Hey no problem,” Toni said with a kind smile.

Cheryl was about to leave when Toni withdrew a small piece of paper from her pocket and placed it firmly in Cheryl’s hand.

She looked up in confusion as to what the paper might be.

“In case you want to text me when you get home to set my mind at ease.”

Cheryl couldn’t think of anything to say in return so she merely turned on her heel and walked out the front door of the trailer.

She inhaled the evening air and buried her face in her hands to take a slow deep breath.

Everything suddenly felt so chaotic.

Cheryl stood there for a few moments before dropping her hands from her face to see Toni standing in the doorway looking at her.

Confused and mildly creeped out she looked back at Toni with confusion.

With Toni’s small nod towards her car, Cheryl understood.

She was waiting on Cheryl to get into her car.

With this revelation, Cheryl climbed into her car starting the ignition and pulling out.

****

Sleep was the hardest part of the day.

Most looked forward to coming home climbing into pyjamas and being able to escape to an unconscious state of bliss.

Not Cheryl.

Her dad pulled his bullshit when her mother was sleeping and so had Heather.

She had put all her trust in Heather for her to go ahead to pull the same bullshit her dad had pulled.

As Cheryl arrived home from the bachelor party from hell she placed the small piece of paper with Toni on her nightstand and climbed into bed still in the clothes Toni had leant her.

She rolled over squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to will herself to fall asleep.

It never worked.

Cheryl found her mind wandering towards Toni.

She was never one to allow herself to be infatuated with people.

She always ended up letting herself down.

She could let her indulge just for tonight though.

At least that’s what she told herself.

***

Cheryl found herself extremely annoyed the next day.

Not only had she gotten literally no sleep last night she had woken up with the worst migraine in the history of man that she had barely managed to cure with 800 mg of ibuprofen.

It was slow for a Sunday at 10:30, however, Dan had still shown up.

Dan, unfortunately, was a regular that would come in to get drunk, yell homophobic slurs at her that he thought were compliments then get way too handsy and give the dancers hardly any tips.

A real piece of shit.

And he was definitely doing nothing to help her returning pounding headache.

Cheryl looked up as she heard the doors open and in came Veronica.

“Cher you have a private in room 24.”

Oh, thank God.

She normally was not one to be grateful for a private but anything to get away from Dan.

Cheryl climbed off the stage and made her way towards the back.

Before entering she adjusted her boobs in an attempt to make them seem larger.

Anything to get her more tips.

However, upon opening the door to the private room she was shocked to see Toni.

“What are you doing here?” Cheryl sputtered.

“Nice to see you too,” Toni said with a light laugh.

Cheryl made her way across the room and sat next to Toni on the bench.

“Seriously what are you doing here,” Cheryl demanded.

Cheryl had thought about the pink haired girl last night and pretty much throughout half of today.

She was getting way too good at manifesting things.

“Your boss Veronica is dating one of my serpents. I figured I’d swing by and make sure you were alright.”

Cheryl quirked a brow at her.

“Why do you care?”

“Because one of my serpents harassed you last night and I wanted to make sure you were alright and no one else is harassing you today.”

Cheryl narrowed her eyes.

“Once again I ask, why do you care?”

“Is it a crime for someone to want to make sure you’re doing well?”

“Is this your attempt at flirting?” Cheryl bluntly asked.

Toni’s face took on an amused smile.

“How am I doing Cherry?”

“6/10 at best.”

“Damn I need to up my game,” Toni said laughing.  

Cheryl couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her.

“So since we’ve established I was flirting what time do you get off?”

Cheryl was startled at Toni's boldness.

Well, two could play that game.

“11. Why?” She said exuding confidence.

“Want to go somewhere for a midnight snack?” she paused for a moment “Like for a date?”

“It’s not a midnight snack if we’re eating it at 11.”

Cheryl knew she was avoiding Toni’s question.

She had told herself she wouldn’t do dating ever since the bullshit Heather had done.

And people always assumed Cheryl was the one that ruined their relationship simply because she was a stripper.

Big nope.

She wasn’t the one slutting it up in 4 different zip codes.

“Sure. A strictly platonic date sounds nice.”

Toni raised an amused eyebrow at Cheryl’s statement.

“Awesome. I’ll platonically meet you outside once your shift is over.”

****

Cheryl would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t looking forward to seeing Toni after her shift.

She was unsure why the girl wanted to pursue her after knowing her for barely 24 hours not to mention knowing what her occupation was.

After changing into normal clothes Cheryl made her way out of the building into the cold air pulling her coat tighter around herself.

It didn’t take long for her to spot Toni who was leaned against a motorcycle texting someone on her phone.

“Hey there,” Cheryl said in an attempt to get Toni’s attention.

Toni looked up at her with that kind smile.

“Did you drive here?”

Cheryl furrowed her brows in confusion.

“No, I don’t live far so I walk most days.”

“Sweet. Hop on.” She said gesturing to the motorcycle she was previously leaning on.

“Excuse me?”

“Hop on unless you want to walk all the way to pop’s.”

“I am not getting on that death trap.” Cheryl sputtered.

“Aww come on Cherry it’s not that bad. I promise it’s 100% safe I even have a helmet for you.”

Cheryl didn’t make any move to get on the motorcycle as Toni held out the helmet towards her.

Toni sighed and then made her way over to Cheryl.

Cheryl found herself struck silent as Toni placed the helmet on her head then gently clasped the strap under her chin.

“You can rely on me & this to keep you safe.”

Toni then made her way over to the motorcycle and climbed on.

With a huff, Cheryl made her way over and climbed on the back of the bike.

She was sitting stiff as a board on the bike.

“It’s safest if you wrap your arms around my middle.”

Why the hell didn’t these things have seat belts?

There was no way she was wrapping her arms around Toni.

“I’m good,” Cheryl mumbled wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans.

Suddenly Toni went to drive off and Cheryl found herself lurching forwards to wrap her arms around Toni’s middle in fear as the bike roared down the streets.

The ride towards pop's that was only 5 miles away but it felt like it took 2 hours. Cheryl was pretty sure she had peed herself multiple times.

Cheryl jumped from the bike on shaky legs the moment it stopped.

She was beyond grateful to be back on her own two feet again.

She was never complaining about walking ever again.

Once they had entered pop’s and were seated Cheryl realized how insane this was.

This girl she had met literally yesterday because said girl had decked some guy in the face who had insulted her was taking her on a “platonic” date.

Jesus Christ.

Cheryl was about to open her mouth to try and make some sense of the whole situation but before she could even get a sound out the waitress came up.

The two of them gave both their drink order and food order and with this information, the waitress took off to leave them.

“Can I ask you something?” Cheryl asked.

“Shoot.”

“Why did you want to go out with me? We literally met last night. You know nothing about me and I know nothing about you.”

“Well I’d like to know more about you and if you’d like you can know more about me.”

Cheryl narrowed her eyes.

“Why though?”

The waitress then came to their table delivering their drinks.

Godammit.

Sure she was just doing her job but she had the worst timing.

Toni smiled and thanked the waitress then opened her straw shoving it into her drink.

“You intrigue me Cherry. I’ve seen you around a few times.”

Cheryl quirked a brow encouraging Toni to continue.

“You may not know this but I’ve known Veronica for a while now and I’ve been to her club multiple times and I’ve seen you multiple times. I thought the right time to make the first move was not at a strip club before we had even become acquainted.”

“So you’ve been stalking me.” Cheryl deadpanned.

“Absolutely not. I was just waiting for the right opportunity to introduce myself to Cherry Bombshell the gorgeous redhead.”

Cheryl couldn’t help but blush at the random compliment.

“You are aware my name isn’t really Cherry right?” Cheryl asked changing the subject.

“Of course I know that what I don’t know however is your real name.”

“It’s Cheryl.”

They sat in a few moments of silence when Toni interrupted it.

“My full name Is Antoinette.”

Cheryl tried her very best to hide the laugh at the ridiculous name.

Emphasis on tried.

“Laugh it up, Cher. But I’ll have you know the man who had his bachelor party yesterday’s name is Jughead so who really has the more ridiculous name?”

“Still you.” Cheryl snorted.

Toni scoffed in mock offence.

Their food came and the two of them ate in silence.

“Cher, can I ask you a question? If you don’t want to answer it that’s perfectly fine.”

“What’s your question?” Cheryl asked biting into a fry.

“I’m not trying to be nosy or judge you in any way but why are you a stripper?”

Cheryl narrowed her eyes.

“Why do you care?”

“Just curiosity.”

“I’m trying to pay for my student loan debt and current college fees at the same time. It pays well doesn’t interfere with other things.”

Toni just nodded her head in understanding.

“I’m part of a gang,” Toni said.

“I figured seeing as you mentioned the serpents quite a few times. So if you're baiting to try and see if I’m prejudice against serpents or the Southside the answers no. The Northside is equally if not more corrupt.”

The waitress brought the check over and Cheryl laid cash down for her half then stood up to go use the restroom.

Once she was finished she walked out to see Toni waiting for her.

They made their way outside and Cheryl, unfortunately, had to climb back on the death mobile unless she wanted to walk the 5 ½ miles home.

The ride home although she'd never admit it she did feel more relaxed than she had on the way to pops.

Once she climbed off the bike she went to walk into her apartment building but before she could get too far she heard Toni’s footsteps from behind her.

“Before you leave bombshell can I get your number? Seeing as you didn’t text me last night I’ll text you.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes but despite this, she still grabbed Toni’s phone and typed her number in.

“I’m only giving you this so you can text me when you get home and I can rest easy knowing your bike of death hasn’t claimed your life.”

Toni laughed lightly then leaned forward giving Cheryl a small hug before turning around and climbing back on her bike.

Cheryl stuffed her hands in her pockets and made her way into her apartment building then into her apartment.

When she went to extract her hands from her pockets she felt them brush over something that felt like paper.

Confused she grabbed onto it and pulled it out.

In her hand, she held the $20 bill she had laid down for her meal.

Attached to it with a bobby pin was a small piece of paper and on it “A lady never lets another pay for her own meal on their first platonic date.”

Cheryl couldn’t help the goofy smile that crossed her face.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled down to where Toni had put herself in Cheryl’s phone.

**Cheryl; When & how did you slip your little note into my pocket?**

Toni replied back nearly immediately

**Toni; Maybe I can explain how on our second platonic date?**

**Cheryl; I’ll think about it**

******

Cheryl and Toni had been hanging out almost every day for nearly 9 months now.

As much as Cheryl was reluctant to get into any sort of relationship she had found herself dating the pink haired serpent 7 months ago.

As long as Toni didn’t have any serpent business she’d pick Cheryl up on her motorcycle after work and the two of them either went to Toni’s trailer or to eat at pop’s.

Tonight was one of those nights were Cheryl was much too tired and grumpy to want to go out to eat so she found herself sprawled across Toni’s bed reading some random book she’d found.

She also found herself growing progressively more bored as she waited for Toni’s return with her burger and vanilla milkshake.

Cheryl stood up and began wandering around the girl’s trailer deciding some exploring might be fun.

She left the bedroom and entered the kitchen where she found nothing interesting to occupy herself with so she moved into the living room where she spotted family photos sitting atop the Tv stand.

They had always been there but Cheryl never took the time to really look at them.

Cheryl leaned closer and studied the photo.

She was able to quickly identify who was who in the photo seeing as Toni was an only child and it wasn’t very difficult to decipher who were the parents.

Cheryl hated it but she could never help the anger that bubbled within her when she saw others being happy with their parents.

It made her mad to think that she was cursed with a father who cheated on her mother for 20 years of their marriage allowing himself to be caught by Cheryl multiple times.

Not to mention he never gave 2 shits’ about either of his children.

Which naturally gave her a boatload of daddy issues.

Which in turn made her crave attention.

The attention her father always failed to give her.

Not only could her father win the worlds worst father award her mother was a vindictive bitch.

Cheryl jumped slightly as Toni entered the trailer kicking the door shut behind her.

She averted her eyes from the adorable image of Toni’s young toothy smile to Toni who had arrived with their food.

Finally.

“Thank God you’re here I’m starving,” Cheryl mumbled.

Cheryl flopped down on the couch once she saw Toni bringing their food over into the living room to eat on the couch.

“Hey, Toni?”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me about your family.”

Toni looked over at the redhead in confusion but spoke nonetheless.

“They were both serpents. They retired when they were about 55, they moved out to a bigger trailer park not too far from here.”

“Do you love them?”

“Of course I do Cher. They’re my parents.” She took a brief pause “Why do you ask?”

“I’m just wondering,” Cheryl mumbled.

Toni sighed placing her burger down on the coffee table in front of them.

“Cher what’s wrong.”

Cheryl let out a pouty huff.

“I’ve just been thinking about my parents a lot lately.”

“I’m listening,” Toni said.

“They never cared about me.”

“I’m sure that’s not true Cheryl they’re your parents.”

Cheryl couldn’t help her annoyance.

People never understood.

People who had normal parents and decent family life could never understand the pain of parents who were there but weren’t.

Sometimes she even felt like she’d have been better off if they had just gotten divorced.

“You don’t understand Toni. Your parents love you and care about you. Mine don’t.”

“Cheryl.”

Toni reached out her hand to place it atop Cheryl’s.

“My dad cheated on my mom so many times and guess who found out about it or caught him every single time.” She didn’t wait for Toni’s reply “Me I’m the one who caught him every goddamn time and neither of them gave a shit that their 10-year-old daughter was continuously catching her dad sleeping with someone who was not her mother.”

Cheryl felt herself getting worked up and upset.

She wasn’t sure where all these emotions were coming from.

Maybe she was about to start her period.

Before Toni could even comment on Cheryl’s revelation about her parents she continued.

“And then along came Heather who promised she’d never do the things my dad did and then she did over and over again and I still found myself staying with her like the dumb bitch I always thought my mother to be for staying with my dad.”

Cheryl was nearly panting from her rant.

Toni sighed through her nose.

Cheryl could tell by the look on her face that she wasn’t entirely sure what to say.

“Cheryl I’m sorry your parents were so shitty but I’m here now and I’ll always be here for you. I'm not like your dad or Heather. I would never do that to you.”

Toni’s stare was so intense it felt as if it was boring itself into her soul.

Her lip wobbled and tears threatened to spill at Toni’s words.

She was so emotional right now.

Yep, she was definitely about to start her period.

Under normal circumstances, she would not be this emotional she convinced herself.

****

Cheryl sauntered into the White Wrym.

She decided to stop by for a surprise visit to her lovely girlfriend before her shift at the club.

As Cheryl made her way through the Wyrm she recalled she and Toni’s conversation about Cheryl potentially getting herself a job at the Wyrm so she could quit working at the Dollhouse.

Cheryl had considered it for a brief moment before squashing the idea.

She needed to pay off her initial loan debt before she even thought about getting another job.

Toni had tried to counter this argument by offering to pay off her debt, and as tempting as it was Cheryl declined saying she could do it herself.

Besides she only had a few more payments till everything was paid off in full.

She was almost there.

If she wasn’t dating Toni she’d 100% consider getting herself a sugar daddy.

Cheryl pushed her way into the back room where she knew Toni would be.

She, however, stopped herself from entering the room when her eyes landed on Peaches a bartender who obviously wanted in her girlfriend’s pants.

Said girlfriend was too naïve to see the threat who went by the name Peaches n Cream.

She thought her stripper name was slutty.

Cheryl glowered at Peaches as she leaned over the desk her shirt cut dangerously low and hanging far too close to Toni’s face.

Cheryl had enough when Peaches reached a hand out to rest on Toni’s arm.

“Hey babe,” Cheryl said.

Peaches startled from her flirtatious state and looked up to scowl at Cheryl.

“Cher! I didn’t think you were going to be able to come to see me before work.” Toni said a bright smile crossing over her face.

“Well surprise I’m here now,” Cheryl said returning the smile.

“You know we wouldn’t have to have our little visits before and after work if you just stopped being stubborn and came and worked for me here at the Wrym.”

“Too bad she can’t anyhow we’d end up being overstaffed.” Peaches butted in.

Cheryl’s head spun around to glare at the girl.

Who did she think she was?

“I can work for you, Toni.”

Dammit.

She needed to take her brain off autopilot

“Seriously baby?” Toni's brows furrowed in confusion with a little bit of excitement.

“Why not I’ll still keep my job at the club but it’ll be nice to not only have a little extra income but I’ll be able to see you more,” Cheryl said.

She then leaned in placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s mouth that lasted much longer than it should have taking into account the fact that there was someone else in the office with them.

Cheryl didn’t miss the flash of annoyance and disgust that passed over Peaches face.

That’s right bitch I win.

*****

Veronica was happy to hear that Cheryl had gotten a side job and had graciously offered her a slightly later shift in order for her to work at the Wyrm.

After the brief conversation about the adjustment of her schedule Veronica jumped straight into a conversation about the new shoes, the dancers would begin wearing tomorrow.

*****

A week later Cheryl found herself receiving instructions on how to make drinks from Peaches of all people.

Why couldn’t it be literally anyone else?

Right about now she’d take learning from that ditz Fangs right now.

It took everything in her to maintain her composure and a tight smile as Peaches walked her through everything only glaring daggers at her when her back was turned.

A few hours later she saw Toni approaching the counter with Jughead Jones who was pretty much her right-hand man.

Cheryl decided it was best to act as she had never been a stripper for his bachelor party.

It made things a hell of a lot less awkward.

Cheryl walked towards the front of the counter ready to say hello to her wonderful girlfriend when she felt herself literally get shoved out of the way.

What. The. Hell.

She looked up to see Peaches flirting and batting her lashes at her girlfriend.

Toni looked way too happy to be talking to Peaches instead of Cheryl.

Did she even see Peaches shove her?

Probably not seeing as she was engrossed in a conversation with Jughead.

Was she overreacting about the whole situation?

Also yes.

Cheryl rolled her eyes.

Time to fight fire with fire.

With a rough shove of her hips, she knocked Peaches to the side causing her to fall mumbling out a sorry that held absolutely no remorse before training her eyes on girlfriend.

“Hey, baby.” Cheryl grinned at Toni.

“Did you just shove Peaches?” Toni asked.

Okay, so she saw Cheryl shove the vindictive snake but not the snake shove Cheryl.

Coolio.

“Of course not! It was an accident!”

“Cheryl that didn’t look like an accident. Peaches are you alright.”

Much to Cheryl’s annoyance, Toni stood up to lean over the bar to make sure her precious Peaches was alright.

“Yes I’m fine your girlfriend just shoved me and when I fell I landed on my hip which hurts.”

Oh please, she was being dramatic she could have easily not fallen.

She did that on purpose.

“I’ll talk to her about it later Peaches in the meantime could you excuse us I need to talk to Cheryl about something.”

Peaches walked off obviously annoyed.

Cheryl figured it was much too immature to stick her tongue out so she settled on turning to face her girlfriend.

“What’s up?”

Toni glanced at Jughead before speaking.

“Me and Jughead have been talking and we were thinking since you and I have been dating for nearly 8 months now it might be nice if you could join the serpents. There’s no pressure if you don’t want to but it’d be nice if you did.”

Cheryl’s face split into a grin.

“Of course Toni I’d love to join the serpents!” Cheryl said.

“Awesome.” Toni said leaning into peck Cheryl on the lips “Sorry to make this conversation so short but I’ve got to get back to work.”

“Okay,” Cheryl said grinning at her girlfriend.

Toni was about to walk off with Jughead before she turned around.

“Oh and Cher please don’t shove other staff members it’s not professional.”

She winked at Cheryl before walking off.

Cheryl felt her cheeks burn in mild embarrassment.

Whatever.

She was going to be a serpent with her girlfriend who had invited her to join the serpents.

Bet that wasn’t happening to Peaches any time soon.

*******

Over the next few weeks, Cheryl found herself growing increasingly more annoyed with Peaches obvious flirting with her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s obliviousness to the flirting

It made Cheryl want to rip her hair out because any time Cheryl made a snide comment towards Peaches Toni scolded her but whenever Peaches said something to Cheryl that was less than nice Toni didn’t even open her mouth.

A serpent party was being held at the Wyrm currently and instead of enjoying the festivities with her girlfriend she was instead behind the counter with the wicked witch of the South.

Toni, Jughead and his wife Betty were all sitting at the bar engaging with each other and unbeknownst to the 3 of them world war III was about to happen if Peaches rammed into her side one more time.

“If you bump into me one more time I swear to god I’m going to kill you.” Cheryl hissed under breath.

“Wow, a murderer by day whore my night. I’m surprised Toni can put up with you.”

Peaches looked so smug and all Cheryl wanted to do was rip that smug look right off her face.

“I may be a stripper but at least my legal name isn’t literally one of a stripper.”

Peaches scoffed and looked like she was about to cry.

Cheryl was about to comment on her fake outrage when she looked up locking eyes with her girlfriend.

Well shit, Toni had heard her say that.

Whoops.

“Cheryl that’s not appropriate nor professional. Please apologize to Peaches.” Toni said.

“Didn’t you hear the shit she said to me why am I the only one being held accountable.” Cheryl scoffed.

“Cheryl in life people are going to say rude things to you. I haven’t heard Peaches say anything to you I’ve only heard you make snide remarks towards her. Not only am I your girlfriend I am also your boss and I won’t tolerate you treating another employee like this. Now please don’t make me ask you again. Apologize.”

Cheryl felt like stomping her foot and crying out like a child.

She felt both Toni & Peaches eyes on her along with Toni’s intense stare and Peaches smirk.

Whatever.

“I’m sorry Peaches,” Cheryl mumbled.

“Thank you,” Toni said.

“I accept your apology.” Peaches said through her smirk.

Bitch.

“I have to use the restroom,” Cheryl said swallowing the lump in her throat before walking off towards the back

***

Cheryl, of course, did not go to the bathroom instead opting to go to her girlfriend’s office where she knew there was a couch she could sit on and pout for a minute.

It was all just so unfair.

She felt as if she was back to being 13 and practically begging her parents for once to pick her.

To take a step back and look at all the damage they’d caused.

She hated feeling like she always had to look over her shoulder.

She felt perfectly fine and secure in her relationship until she was introduced to perfect Peaches & suddenly any ounce of security she felt crumbled.

***

Cheryl returned from the ‘bathroom’ nearly 15 minutes later to find her girlfriend engrossed in a conversation with Peaches who was being way too flirty.

Whatever.

Two can play this game.

“Toni?”

Toni glanced up from her conversation to acknowledge Cheryl and send her the signature Toni Topaz smile.

“What took you so long?” Peaches snarked.

Just ignore her Cheryl repeated in her head.

“Veronica called and she needs me at the club tonight is it alright if I duck out early.”

Cheryl was obviously lying but she was sure she’d be able to convince Veronica to let her have a quick shift then she could return to the Wyrm when Toni was about to leave and spend some quality time with her girlfriend away from the snake.

Toni seemed to think about her request for a minute.

"Oh, come on just let me go so I can get the hell out of this place." Cheryl thought to herself.

“Toni I don’t mind if Cheryl goes I can handle this all by myself. She has more important things to do.” Peaches purred.

Bitch please Toni cannot be sweet talked.

“Since Peaches is alright with handling the bar by herself tonight you can go ahead.”

“Glad Peaches approves,” Cheryl mumbled under her breath.

“Alright just let me know when you get there safe,” Toni said pulling Cheryl into her to give her a hug and kiss.

Cheryl couldn’t help the satisfaction that filled her with the jealousy on Peaches face.

****

Just as Cheryl had assumed Veronica was more than willing to give Cheryl another shift and upon arriving the club was extremely crowded.

Now it makes sense why Veronica had close to no hesitation about allowing Cheryl an extra shift.

She immediately changed and threw herself into work once she had arrived.

Dan was there tonight and worse than ever.

He had called her a d*ke at least 14 times slapped her ass 12 and attempted to squeeze her boobs 19.

God why wasn’t Veronica around to just kick the sleaze out.

Normally when Dan got too handsy or too loud Veronica would have him escorted out by a bouncer but tonight she was in a meeting and was unable to be on Dan patrol.

Cheryl’s breaking point was when Dan thought it’d be a good idea to literally reach into her underwear.

As soon as she felt his hands enter her underwear she snatched his wrist throwing it directly back at him before getting right up in his face.

“Who the fuck do you think you are.” Cheryl seethed.

“Aren’t you supposed to give me the goodies? That’s what your job is.” Dan slurs.

Cheryl got even closer to him till they were basically nose to nose and she could smell the pungent scent of alcohol.

“I am not a prostitute and you will not treat me as a such. You may think I’m a common whore who will throw it back for anyone but I’m not so I advise you keep your hands to yourself.”

Normally she would never use such language with a customer but usually, customers didn’t shove their hands down her pants and find no issue with it.

Before Dan could come back with another stupid reply Cheryl took off to go find Veronica so she could ask if she could please leave early & to kick Dan out.

Cheryl was well aware she was the one who had requested this shift last minute but she needed to get home so she could rub the grime of Dan off.

****

Cheryl left the club that night in a hurry.

She was excited to get home and just lay down.

She had a pounding headache and just wanted to sleep.

But her first stop would be the Wyrm.

After the night she had yes she wanted to get home and sleep but first, she wanted to see her girlfriend and maybe rant a little about how much of a piece of shit Dan was.

Cheryl climbed out of her car once she had reached the Wyrm and took note that Toni was in her office seeing as the light was on.

Thank God.

All she had to do was make a beeline for her office and then she’d be in the solitude of her girlfriend’s company.

Cheryl made her way through the bar towards the back where she knew her girlfriend would be.

Upon arriving in front of the office door she was about to knock on the frame when she caught a glimpse of dark hair and dark skin leaning in much too close to Toni with her lips puckered and arms lain casually on her shoulders.

Cheryl watched in horror as their lips connected. Toni’s hands moved to wrap themselves around Peaches wrists.

She didn’t know whether to scream, cry or throw something.

And Toni said all this was in Cheryl’s head.

“Wow, I see you like to keep things strictly professional.” Cheryl snapped from the doorway.

“Cheryl I didn’t-.”

“Know I was coming by tonight. Obviously.”

“Don’t blame Toni, we just got to talking about certain issues and one thing led to another.” Peaches said fluttering her lashes in mock apology.

“Whatever. I’ve seen enough.” Cheryl snapped.

With that, she turned on her heel and stomped her way out to her car.

To think she’d find comfort and solitude in seeing her girlfriend.

She was about to wrench her car door open when she felt a hand which she assumed to belonged to Toni land gently on her bicep and turn her around to face her Toni.

Before Toni could even get a word out Cheryl spoke “I don’t want to hear it, Toni. You told me it was all in my head that she wasn’t throwing herself at you. Not to mention you ignored every single time Peaches made a snide comment towards me or my profession or literally anything about our relationship.”

Cheryl was fuming.

Toni’s face crumpled at her words.

“Cher Peaches didn’t mean it. I was pushing her away I’d never do that to you.”

“Are you seriously taking up for her right now.” Cheryl scoffed.

Toni pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

As if she was the one with the right to be frustrated right now.

“This is what you’ve been waiting for Cheryl. You’ve been waiting for me to screw up just like Heather and your dad.”

“This has nothing to do with Heather or my dad this has to do with the fact that I caught my girlfriend with her lips on those of another girl who need I mention is not your girlfriend.”

“Cher-.”

She cut Toni off.

“No, I want her out of the Wyrm. I can’t work with her.”

“You know I can’t do that. I can’t fire someone for attempted kissing.”

Cheryl set her gaze on Toni.

“Then stop being around her so much. It’s me or her.”

“Cheryl I’m her boss I cannot cut off all communication with an employee.”

“Fine, then I guess we might need to take a break.”

“Right now this whole situation boils down to the trust we have in each other. You either trust me or you don’t.”

“I don’t.” Cheryl deadpanned.

Toni let out a long sigh through her nose.

“Whatever Cheryl. Just remember I’m not your dad or Heather. I was pushing Peaches away. Have fun with your break.” Toni said walking back into the bar & leaving Cheryl standing alone in the parking lot.

*********

Cheryl went home that night and cried her eyes out until they were sore from the excessive amount of tears.

Thus causing her to wake up with eyes still swollen.

She had a shift at the club at 8 and was supposed to work at the Wyrm at 3.

There was a moment where she considered not even going to the Wyrm in an attempt to avoid both Toni & Peaches but she figured Peaches might have gotten wind that the two were taking a break and would be ready to sink her nasty viper claws into Toni.

So she rolled up to the Wyrm at 3:25 fashionably late & looking like a bad bitch.

As Cheryl was clocking in she felt a shadow looming over her who she assumed was either Toni or Peaches both of which she was going to ignore in full today.

“You’re late Cheryl.”

Ah, it was Toni.

“Yeah sorry about that I got a late start today.”

Cheryl turned to face Toni who looked like she wanted to comment further.

“Just try to be on time next time.”

With that, Toni walked away into her office.

***

The day seemed to drag on forever.

Cheryl assumed that maybe since catching Peaches kissing Toni, Toni might try and keep Peaches from throwing herself at Toni.

However, Toni being the annoyingly professional person she was continued to be pleasant with Peaches and Peaches seemed to just amp up her flirting which literally drove Cheryl up a wall.

She could not wait to leave and take off to The Dollhouse to finally have somewhere to be that was away from Toni and the snake.

Finally, at 7:30 her shift was over and she had half an hour to get over to the club in order to clock in and get ready.

Cheryl climbed into her car and sped her way over to the club and was there in just 15 minutes.

As she entered the club she said hello to a few dancers put on her outfit then made her way out into the main section to see Dan nursing a drink as usual.

Great.

Exhaling through her nose and reminding herself that this was her job even if it included dancing in front of a scum bag like Dan.

Before she could even step on the stage she heard Dan’s voice.

“Hey, pretty I booked myself a private with you in 15 minutes.”

Cheryl’s heart dropped.

What. The. Hell.

Cheryl racked her brain for something to say and came up with nothing so with a huff she lowered herself from the stage and stormed off towards the back to find Veronica.

Without even knocking she shoved the door to Veronica’s office open and angrily stormed in.

“What the hell V why would you book a private with Dan of all people. You are aware he literally shoved his hands down my pants yesterday.” Cheryl huffed out.

Once Cheryl had finished her short rant she looked up to see a room full of people.

Shit today was meeting day.

Her eyes travelled the room before landing on Toni.

Okay why was her ex-girlfriend here and why was she being punished by the universe right now.

Veronica blinked at Cheryl in confusion before speaking “Cheryl Dan wanted his private with you he even is paying double for this private, he swore he wouldn’t do anything inappropriate this time around and I did warn him if he did it’d result in a permanent ban. Now can you please leave I’m in the middle of something.”

Cheryl went to open her mouth to try and figure out what Toni was doing here but Veronica just held up a hand indicating she was done with the conversation.

Whatever.

She’d dance for the sleaze.

Cheryl made her way back out towards the main stage but upon getting there didn’t see Dan anywhere.

Wow, maybe he decided he didn’t need to harass her today and just left.

“Cherry you’ve got a private in room 13.”

Cheryl turned to look at the bouncer Reggie.

Wow, way to be the bearer of bad news.

With an annoyed huff Cheryl made her way back through the club towards the private rooms she opened the door to room 13 to find Dan sitting with a sly grin.

Ew.

As she entered he stood up and walked towards the door and clicked the lock which did nothing to settle Cheryl’s nerves.

Why did these doors even lock?

“I’ve been waiting months for you Cherry and I’ve finally got you alone.”

His smile was very unsettling.

He took a step towards her and she took one back continuing this until she felt the back of her knees hit the bench.

Shit.

She puffed out her chest to make her appear more confident than she was feeling.

“What do you want Dan.”

“You.”

“Well, you’re not going to get that. How many times do I have to tell you I’m a dancer, not a prostitute.”

He simply ignored her moving impossibly closer till he was looming above her.

His lips brushed across her mouth.

Okay hell no.

Cheryl reached up shoving the scum bag off her with all her strength.

Dan however did not take the hint and just came back even closer this time.

He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand pinning them down in her lap then he reached his other hand out stuffing it under her bra and kneading.

“Get the hell off me.”

Cheryl gave a tug of her hands in an attempt to pull them away from him however he had an iron grip.

“Dan this is your last warning Veronica said if you do anything inappropriate you’d have a permanent ban.”

“The ban is worth it as long as I get what I’ve been waiting months for.”

He bore his teeth in a nasty smile before reaching his hand into her underwear fingers slipping dangerously low.

Hell no.

Cheryl let out an ear piercing scream causing Dan’s eyes to blow open in panic before retracting his hand from her underwear to place it on her mouth.

“Shut up.” He snarled.

He took his hand off her mouth to rip off his tie and reach in his pocket to retrieve something and in the meantime, Cheryl screamed again louder this time.

Next thing Cheryl knew a handkerchief that tasted like actual shit was shoved into her mouth then her hands were quickly tied.

His hand slipped back into her underwear and she pulled back a leg and ploughed her stiletto into his stomach causing him to groan and stumble back in pain.

Dumb ass.

Cheryl stood quickly and made a beeline for the door and was nearly there when she felt a hand grab her ankle and next thing she knew she was plummeting towards the ground.

She slammed her forehead on the carpet which didn’t do much to soften her fall but did enough that she didn’t pass out.

She felt his something being tied around her ankles and she looked down to see Dan securing her legs with a zip tie.

Okay, what the hell.

She was then flipped onto her back and suddenly Dan was back on top of her.

One hand was back in her underwear, the other resting on her breast and his lips were sucking harshly on her neck.

She squirmed as much as possible given her restraints.

There had to be some other way she could hit the bastard.

Suddenly the door swung open slamming Cheryl in the head which made her vision swim.

But she was almost grateful for the headache as a bodyguard shoved his way in pulling Dan off her.

Cheryl’s eyes were squeezed shut from the pain of not only hitting her head on the floor but also being hit in the head with the door.

“Cheryl can you open your eyes please.”

Cheryl opened her eyes catching a glimpse of Toni & Veronica leaning above her.

She immediately shut them again not knowing whether it was the lights or seeing Toni causing the pounding.

She felt a light patting on the side of her face and opened her eyes again to see Veronica gently patting Cheryl’s face in an attempt to get her to open her eyes again.

“What,” Cheryl mumbled

“Can you stand up,” Toni questioned.

Cheryl didn’t miss the intense look of concern on Toni’s face that made her stomach squirm

Cheryl watched from her position on the floor as Dan was escorted out of the room in cuffs.

Dick.

Soon after with help from Veronica Cheryl pulled herself up from her position on the ground and rubbed her forehead in an attempt to rid herself of the awful headache.

“Do you need to see a doctor Cher?”

Cheryl’s eyes flipped to Toni at the question and for a moment she just wanted to pretend like they weren’t broken up.

She shook her head then stood up fully with the help of both girls.

“I’ll get Josie to come into my office to check you out to see if you do need to see an actual doctor.” Veronica paused before continuing “Toni can you help Cheryl to my office please?”

“Yes of course,” Toni said.

Veronica then walked out of the room in what Cheryl assumed was to find Josie.

Toni led Cheryl towards Veronica’s office her hand in hers.

Once they were in Veronica’s office Cheryl sat down in one of the chairs and pressed her fingers to her temples as her head throbbed.

Cheryl felt a hand on her shoulder rub comfortingly and upon looking up she saw Toni holding out a few pain pills for her.

She took them gratefully from Toni with a small smile and tossed them in her mouth swallowing them dry.

“Cheryl-.”

Toni was interrupted by Veronica and Josie entering the room.

“We’ll talk later.” Toni mouthed at her.

*****

After Josie had determined that Cheryl didn’t need to see a doctor anything she ducked out of the club successfully avoiding Toni and made her way across the parking lot to leave and finally go home.

Josie was reluctant to let Cheryl walk home alone seeing as she had taken 2 harsh blows to the head and even though she might not have a concussion she still might pass out or something.

Cheryl wasn’t really paying attention to what Josie had said seeing as she was too busy subtly staring at Toni.

There was no way she was having any sort of conversation with Toni with a headache this bad especially since she could pretty much assume what the conversation was going to be about.

Cheryl was nearly home when she heard her phone ping and reached into her pocket to pull out her phone and see a text from Toni.

**Toni; Since you’re avoiding me we’ll talk tomorrow. Let me know when you’re home safe.**

God this girl was frustrating they were supposed to be broken up she can’t just send her sweet texts like that.

Despite wanting to ignore Toni she figured texting her would be better than Toni showing up at her door to make she sure she got home safe so she fired off a text to Toni with just one word.

**Cheryl; Home.**

*********

Cheryl woke up the next day to a phone call from her dad.

Her first thought was, it’s too early for this and her second was why the hell was he contacting her.

She pulled open her voicemail to hear her dad’s voice come through something she hadn’t heard in nearly 2 years.

_Hello, Cheryl, it’s me, Clifford. I’m just calling to inform you that your mother and I are getting a divorce we already discussed the matter with Jason as a family and I figured it was only fair for you to know as well. If you need anything else just call Jason, myself or your mother Bye._

As if she’d ever call one of them.

Over her dead body.

Cheryl rolled her eyes at the message.

She truly hated that man & her family.

She had loved her brother for the first portion of her life until she realized he was just as awful as both of her parents.

Whatever.

Good to know they discussed it as a family.

The thought brought a bitter laugh to her lips.

As if she wasn’t a part of their family.

Cheryl reluctantly drug her feet into the Wyrm later that day not wanting to be there at the moment at all.

She had seriously considered skipping seeing as Toni was still insistent about the talk they needed to have, Cheryl, however, would rather watch Peaches bat her eyelashes than have a heart to heart right now.

So when Cheryl got to the Wyrm she made it her personal mission to avoid Toni at all costs.

She would have loved to avoid Peaches as well but that was harder because she worked behind the bar with Cheryl.

As if you could call what Peaches did work.

All she did was hang over the bar flashing her cleavage at any hot girl she saw; most annoying of them all being Toni.

Cheryl knew it was hypocritical to shame Peaches for her actions seeing as she was a stripper but that wasn’t important right now.

For once Toni had pretty much blow Peaches off altogether and tried to get Cheryl’s attention all day.

Cheryl, however, was not in any mood to talk to Toni about their problems or any problems at that.

And she had successfully had avoided Toni until her lunch break when she was eating in her car.

She was about to take the first bite from her sub when she felt tapping on the window causing her to jump in surprise.

Her eyes then landed on Toni who gave her a small wave.

Cheryl raised her eyebrows in question.

“Can you let me in please Cher?”

Cheryl calmly sat her sub down on the centre console then started her car.

“Go away I’m sure Peaches is more than willing to chat with you right now.”

Toni rolled her eyes “The “snake” is busy.”

Cheryl smirked to herself hearing the nickname she had given Peaches coming from Toni’s mouth.

“Sorry I’ve got to go I need to pick myself up some lunch.”

Cheryl went to put the car in drive before Toni spoke: “Cheryl let me in or I'll fire you.”

Toni was smirking.

Dammit.

As much as Cheryl wanted to be petty and just quit so Toni had no power over her but she didn’t have the heart seeing as she wouldn’t be able to see Toni casually without seeming like a stalker if she didn’t have a job at the Wyrm.

So she reluctantly unlocked her car and Toni walked around it and slid into the passenger side.

“How are you doing today?” Toni asked politely

“I’m doing fine thank you very much.”

Cheryl could play nice.

“Somethings up Cher? Was it what happened last night?”

“Nothing’s up Toni. I’d just like to know why you’re in my car right now.”

“I was worried about you Cher. I can tell when you’re upset and even if you don’t want to admit it right now something is upsetting you.”

Cheryl picked her sub back up in annoyance and tore off a bite much too large.

“We need to talk about us Cher I can’t go on ignoring you and pretending like I’m okay with us not being together.”

Cheryl cursed herself for the large of the sub she had taken because upon trying to swallow it to get a reply out she began choking and continued to do so for a few moments as Toni rubbed her back and she tried to catch her breath.

Once she had recovered from nearly choking to death on her sub she spoke: “Firstly nothing Is up with me today I’m just tired secondly you still are yet to apologize for sealing your lips to the devil’s so how I see it us being apart makes perfect sense.”

Toni exhaled through her nose in exasperation “Cheryl I promise you I did not want to kiss Peaches I was pushing her away as soon as you came in the room you just find it easier to believe I cheated on you just like your dad had done with your mom and like Heather had done to you because it's too hard for you to believe that I care about you and would never dream of cheating on you.”

Cheryl looked down at her lap.

She hated having Toni’s intense gaze on her.

It made her feel like she knew all her secrets.

“It’s too easy to believe that I’d cheat on you, Cher. In reality, I never would do that to you I respect you too much to do that to you.”

Cheryl couldn’t bring herself to meet Toni’s eyes deep down she knew she was right.

She was afraid.

Afraid of putting her trust in anyone.

God, why did her past relationships, have to be so complicated, why did her dad have to screw her over as he had.

Cheryl felt Toni’s gentle hand guiding her face upwards to look at her.

“Cheryl I care about you I do. But right now I don’t know what game you’re playing but it’s beyond frustrating and right now I can’t handle it. I have the serpents to run and the Wyrm. So we’re either together or we’re not. I think I’ve more than proven myself to you. The situation with Peaches should not be the thing that causes us to never speak again.” Toni paused to take a small breath “Once again it comes down to you either trust me or you don’t.”

Cheryl played with her fingers and for a second let herself truly think about the situation at hand.

Toni was the most wonderful person she’d ever met.

She knew she was separate and nothing like her father or Heather but something in her was holding her back.

And she hated that.

She hated that she was allowing her dad & Heather’s actions hold her back from being with the girl she really wanted to be with.

Toni was right about proving herself.

Toni had been nothing but trustworthy.

It was Peaches that was not to be trusted.

Cheryl knew she shouldn’t let the viper ruin her relationship because she really did trust Toni.

“I do trust you, Toni,” Cheryl mumbled.

Toni reached forward brushing a stray strand of hair behind Cheryl’s ear “What’s holding you back then?”

Toni rested her hand atop Cheryl’s and her brown eyes focused on Cheryl.

“I’m scared you’re going to break my heart.”

Cheryl felt herself barely being able to force that out.

She felt almost ashamed for admitting that but what else was she supposed to think?

Everyone in her life had in some way broken her heart.

“You’re scared I’m going to do exactly what your dad & Heather did.”

All Cheryl could do was nod.

“I’m not them Cher. I wish I could force you to truly understand that. I’m not them and I’d never disrespect you like that.”

“I know that. I do know that but something in me is always going to be looking over my shoulder.”

“Why don’t you let me the one who shows you, you don’t have to constantly be looking over your shoulder to feel safe in a relationship. There will always be the chance of getting your heart broken but I’m going to try extra hard to never do that to you.”

Cheryl looked down biting her lip.

“I do want to be with you Toni but you seriously can’t hang around Peaches like you do even if it’s just for my sake.”

“You got it,” Toni said.

Cheryl leaned across the console to give Toni a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sorry for being so insecure.”

“It’s fine Cher. Never apologize for feeling insecure but just promise if there is a next time come to me first and we can talk about it.”

“I can do that,” Cheryl said.

“You swear you will?” Toni asked with a wink.

“Cross my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :) 
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://www.harryisqu33n.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [My multichap choni fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603795/chapters/41498024)
> 
>  
> 
> [My multichap bughead fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999471/chapters/42521765)


End file.
